evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Taking Matters
Taking Matters is a popular scenario in which a major villain resorted to do his/her scheme on his/her own, especially if the endeavor genuinely proved too much for his/her underlings to handle or if they are too incompetent for the endeavor. Overview If you want something done, you have to do it yourself. In other words, there comes a time in a story when the villain decides enough is enough and it is time for him to take matters into his own hands and carry out his evil plan himself. This usually happens under these circumstances: *The villain is running out of time and/or reaching his/her deadline. *His minions fail to carry out his plans. *His army is defeated in battle. *He discovers an opportunity. *The villain's plans (usually constantly) fail. *The villain reaches his breaking point. This can lead to a villainous breakdown, crossing the Moral Event Horizon, and/or the final showdown with the hero. Examples *Thanos: After Loki Laufeyson failed to conquer the Earth with his scepter and Ronan betrayed him he donned the Infinity Gauntlet, deciding he will gather the Infinity Stones himself. *Queen Narissa decides to poison Giselle herself after Nathaniel fails to carry out her plan. *Thrax takes matters into his own hands when his deadline is approaching to kill Frank. *Queen Grimhilde decides to take matters into her own hands and kill Snow White herself when the Huntsman defies her and brings back the heart of a pig instead as she goes to the Dwarfs' cottage, disguised as a witch-like peddler. *After his robot probe is destroyed, Gallaxhar decides to capture Ginormica himself and obtain the quantonium. *After realizing that Cady Heron gave her a weight loss bar, Regina George decides to get her revenge and turn the school against each other herself. *Ursula takes matters into her own hands and prevent Ariel's romance with the human prince Eric when the third day - the day Ariel has to kiss Eric - approaches. *Judge Doom deciding to kill Eddie Valiant himself after weasels failed that in to kill him. *Governor Ratcliffe makes his decision to shoot Chief Powhatan himself when the colonists defy him. *After noticing that Ofelia has made off with his newborn son, Captain Vidal decides to go after the girl and kill her himself. *Frieda: Due to the witches and trolls' failure to capture Ella when they had the chance, she decides to bring her to the palace herself when Rumpelstiltskin disobeys her orders. *After his henchmen are overpowered by Gutsy and his force, General von Talon decides to go after Valiant himself. *Colonel Richard Strickland makes his decision to go after the Asset and Elisa Esposito after interrogating Zelda. *After Chris Bradford and Xever have failed to eliminate the Turtles, Shredder announces that he will deal with them himself. *Nigel: Upon seeing that the marmosets failed to capture Blu and Jewel (and got the living tar beaten out of them), Nigel decides to take matters into his own wings and find and retrieve the macaws himself. *After the dark forces failed to kill Anya while she's on her way to Paris, Rasputin decides to kill her himself in person. *Sōsuke Aizen: Aizen seemingly killed his lieutenant Momo Hinamori himself after his former lieutenant Gin Ichimaru failed to kill her while fighting Tōshirō Hitsugaya. *With Princess Mary no longer wanting to have anything to do with him, General Edward defects to the Blefuscians and brings with him blueprints of a robot coming from Gulliver's Guitar Hero III game manual. The Blefuscians secretly build the robot, with Edward as the pilot. *Kylo Ren: After being berated by Snoke, Kylo Ren decides to secretly overthrow Snoke as Supreme Leader of the First Order and destroy the Resistance. Quotes }} Gallery Images NOTE: The limit is for 20 pictures only thanos decision.png|Thanos making his decision to take matters into his own hands and find the Infinity Stones on his own. ursula choice.png|Ursula deciding to carry out her plan herself to stop Ariel from kissing Eric. Phaeton (1).jpg|Phaeton planning to destroy Earth after seeing Mars is destroyed. Smokeydecidedtokillstuart.jpg|Smokey deciding he and his gang will kill Stuart after the plan with the Stouts fails. Nigel taking matters into his own wings.jpg|Nigel taking matters into his own wings and he decides to track down and capture Blu and Jewel himself after the marmosets fail to do so. Evil Queen deciding to destroy Snow White herself.jpg|Evil Queen deciding to go to the Dwarves Cottage in disguise and destroy Snow White herself. Rasputin deciding to kill Anastasia himself.jpg|Rasputin deciding to go to Paris to kill Anastasia himself after his previous two attempts failed. Gallaxhar makes his choice to capture Ginormica himself.jpg|Gallaxhar deciding to capture Ginormica himself and steal her quantonium after she defeats his robot probe. Thrax on his own.jpg|Thrax leaving his thugs to die in an explosion as he heads to kill Frank on his own. Guess Narissa will have to do it her own way then.jpg|Queen Narissa decides to poison Giselle herself after Nathaniel's multiple failures to carry out her plan. Guess Sammy will do it himself then.png|Yosemite Sam of Outer Space makes his decision to capture Bugs Bunny himself. Kylo ren taking matters into his own hands.png|Kylo Ren deciding to take matters into his own hands after Supreme Leader Snoke berates him for failing. Kazar taking matters into his own hooves.jpg|Kazar taking matters into his own hooves and deciding to kill Samson and Ryan himself after his minions turn against him. Eris deciding to steal the Book herself.jpg|Eris deciding to steal the Book of Peace herself after Sinbad leaves without doing so. Videos Evil Queen's Revenge (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs)|The Evil Queen transforming herself into a hideous Witch to destroy Snow White herself Ratchet and Clank Past 156 Star of Dreadzone|After Ratchet refuses to become the new champion of Dread Zone following his victory over Ace Hardlight due to a distaste in killing other heroes for sport, Gleeman Vox gives the order to have his experimental and seemingly unbeatable Gauntlet of Doom become an available Dread Zone campaign. Osmosis Jones - "Medical Books Aren't Written About Losers"|Thrax deciding to kill Frank on his own when his remaining henchmen suggest incubating (which would mean he will not be able to break his 48 hour record), and he kills his goons as he leaves. Category:About Villains Category:Villainous Events